Usuario discusión:DarthRevan1ºof the sith
Planetas Saludos y bienvenido DarthRevan1ºof the sith. Verás, para firmar tienes que pulsar un botón que hay en la barra de herramientas que está encima del texto que escribes mientras editas, es el cuarto empezando por la derecha, llamado "Firma, fecha y hora". Respecto a los planetas hay unos 3.000 de la saga, pero aún no tenemos artículos hechos de todos, ese es nuestro cometido. Pero preferimos la calidad a la cantidad, ir poco a poco pero dando todo lujo de detalles, fotos, etc. Escribe Categoría:Planetas en el espacio que hay para buscar y verás varios artículos de planetas suelto y el resto ordenados en categorías. Y para comprar cómics yo que soy de Madrid lo tengo muy fácil, pero supongo que si no tienes cerca de casa una librería especializada tendrás que comprarlos por correo. Para cualquier cosa estamos a tu disposición. --Palpatine81 20:23 27 may 2009 (UTC) :No te preocupes que nadie sabe el número exacto, en las películas salen unos, otros en series como Clone Wars, pero otros simplemente son citados; como cuando hablan en el Episodio V de los cazadores de recompensas que encontraron en Ord Mantell o en el Episodio II de que Boba Fett fue reclutado en las lunas de Bogden. Además hay un montón de libros, e incluso breves artículos por internet que nos dan noticias económicas, de guerras, huelgas de desastres, etc. que nos dan noticia de otros planetas. :De todas formas mira una página polaca en la que los intentan recopilar para hacerte a una idea, van por 2663 exactamente. --Palpatine81 20:42 27 may 2009 (UTC) ::En tu página de discusión hay unos cuantos enlaces en los que te explican detalladamente cómo se hace todo. Para firmar si te es más fácil escribe ~~~~, pero allí también hay un gráfico en el que te indica con una flecha exactamente qué botón. Y los artículos no se firman, sólo cuando se opina entre usuarios. --Palpatine81 21:10 27 may 2009 (UTC) :::Para crear artículos nuevos tienes que pulsar sobre un artículo que esté en rojo y rellenarlo. Pero no te aconsejo iniciar nuevos artículos si aún no te has leído todos los tutoriales que están en esta misma página arriba del todo, porque los artículos nuevos que no tienen todo lujo de detalles pueden eliminados de acuerdo con nuestra política de calidad: si hay faltas de ortografía, no tienen sentido, faltan negritas o cursivas, fotos en los artículos que la tienen, categorías en las que está el artículo, enlaces, etc. Mejor comenzar retocando los existentes y así familiarizarse con Star Wars Wiki. ::: Y respecto a escribirse con otros usuarios puedes darle al botón cambios recientes que tienes en el menú de tu izquierda y allí verás las últimas ediciones y quién las ha hecho, a ellos también te puedes dirigir. --Palpatine81 22:27 27 may 2009 (UTC) ::::Hola de nuevo 1º. Está muy bien que quieras traducir artículos aprovechando tus conocimientos de inglés, pero primero trata de no poner faltas en español. Respecto a las imágenes, cada una debe de llevar su tabla de información porque si no puede ser borrada, debido a que nos puede meter en un lío legal si no se pone la fuente y eso no se puede permitir. ::::He visto tus ediciones en el artículo sobre la Pequeña Coruscant, para poner un título tienes que dar al botón de titular en la barra de edición o escribir directamente el título que quieres poner entre barras dobles como en ese caso sería Apariciones . Y para expandir el artículo debes hacerlo donde corresponda, si estás describiendo la luna no lo pongas al final sino al principio del artículo. --Palpatine81 19:51 28 may 2009 (UTC) Hola Como etas amigo espero ya allas hecho muchas ediciones o seras votado. mentira jajaja bueno de donde eres y te dejo mi msn es yoda_m94@hotmail.com .Yoda94 18:34 28 may 2009 (UTC) Hola de nuevo De Venezuela agragame al msn y hablamos mejor es Que para esto no se puede utilizar la wiki. Yoda94 18:44 28 may 2009 (UTC) Mensajes Saludos 1º. Ya he visto tus horarios de conexión, cuanta dedicación, parece que te lo tomas como un trabajo que haces gratis, como si colaboras con una ONG o haces voluntariado. Contribuye cuando te apetezca, pero yo la verdad es que estoy enganchado. Respecto a poner tu información en tu página de usuario emplea la plantilla copiándola, pegándola en tu página de usuario y rellenando los datos que quieras poner. --Palpatine81 19:21 30 may 2009 (UTC) "Época máxima" Pues no hay una época máxima ni mínima porque siempre vamos conociendo cosas nuevas, pero van por el 137 DBY, y si nos ponemos a hablar de fantasmas hay referencias de acontecimientos hasta el 2.000 DBY. --Palpatine81 19:40 29 jun 2009 (UTC) ola darthrevan1ºof the sith soy yakyeze yo e visto informacion del año 1.650dby y se de los fantasmas del dby aunque no me acuerdo ahora te voy a llamar`parar seguir ablando de los dragones krayt los fantasmas despues de a era del legado y mucho mas yo voy a seguir buscando infermacion en esta wiki sobre esos fantasmas e el apartado criaturas ````yakyeze yakyeze ola darthrevan1º of the sith me enterado ke te vas de viaje por lo que me gustaria que me dieras el movil que te vas a llevar para seguir ablando yakyeze....